2013.09.01 - Bane Breaks In
What a lovely day for a date, and a cheap date as that. Longshot and Felicia had been walking around Metropolis for a bit over an hour now. Apparently Felicia was interested in a more traditional day out rather than the rooftop parties they usually had. If the heat of the late summer heat bothered Longshot in his all leather outfit, it wasn't obvious. Instead he was just talking Felicia's ear off per usual of the latest TV shows he'd been watching and how things were going with his new group of friends and all of that stuff. They were currently crossing the street to get closer to the Goliath National Bank building that had just finished construction a few months ago. Longshot looked at the building and goes, "Hey this is a new one. I don't think I've seen this building before." Granted the transplanted alien had only seen a third of the city at this point so that wasn't surprising. Felicia Hardy lifted up her cat eye sunglasses to look at the building, "Yep. Brand new. And look, a caf. How handy." She dragged Longshot by the arm towards the little caf. For once she was not dressed in leather, just a cute black and white sundress. She got herself seated so she could look directly at the building. Carter Hall gives a smile to a bank teller, "Thank you much," he says before taking a stack of twenties then stuffs them into an old brown leather wallet. The teacher had been keeping a low profile lately thanks to the new job and the appearance of a woman named Kendra. Something about her makes Carter leap for joy and equally scared. Not knowing what to do Carter did what a lot of guys do in his situatio...run and hide. It's easy to burry oneself in work and lose track of the days. At least good paychecks come out of the action. Whistling Carter slings a red gym bag over his shoulder cautiously and walks out of the bank. Despite not being Hawkman in weeks the costume and gear is still carried around like a security blanket. Trouble and Carter have yet to dance but he knows it would find him sooner or later. When it does find him he would be ready. He's just not actively looking for that dance partner just yet. The power of a college girl with a sweet smile, bright eyes, wit and a body to die for...Not that Carter looked at her much or anything... Bane arrives stepping off a public bus wearing an over sized hoodie. he is follwed and flanked by several men also wearing oversize sweatshirts and carrying backpacks. they casually enter the bank trying not to draw attention. "clear the area" Bane speaks into a bluetooth. moments later a series of explosions on the streets all around the bank rock the building. 6 backpacks stuffed with mercury fulminate were planted around the bank. Suddenly the men pull masks and guns out of their backpacks and begin yelling at everyone to "get down on the floor!" Bane drops ad flash bang grenade and in the confusion grabs a blond male bank employee. The explosions definitely took Longshot off guard as he had just sat down at the cafe. "Oh man! I forgot my phone at home!" Longshot lamented. It sounded like the shallow comment of a nu-generation film maker who wanted to take video of the situation. In reality it was the fact that his 'Young Allies App' to call his teammates was on that phone. He leaned over to Felicia and gave her a kiss on the lips real quick, "Okay Fee, guess we'll have to cut the date a bit short." He dramatically jumped to his feet and said, "It's time to Hero UP!" He began to run to the front doors of the bank, grabbing a set of throwing blades from each of his arm bandoliers. Ready to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge at anything thrown at him. Felicia rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet. "You have GOT to be kidding me. /I/ was going to rob this place." She glanced into her saddle bag and called out to Longshot, "Be there in a sec stud!" She rushed into the restroom to change into what few essentials she had on hand. Hearing the explosion makes Carter rush into an alleyway. Clothes are stripped out of and the Hawkman costume is put on quickly. He would ask someone like Cap how they changed so quickly and quietly. Pushing off the ground Carter soars into the air and lands in front of the bank with a giant thud. Feeling the brown leather straps and boots cling to him, the metal bird helmet with various knicks and scratches, the flutter of the wings, the familiar weight of his old friend the mace, the knife ready to go nicely in place in the sheath near his back, and everything else about the costume. The sound and chaos is keeping Hawkman at bay. Too many past experiences of rushing into battle without assessing the situation made them that much more complicated and teammates angry. Today he would play it cool and wait for everything to present itself then beat it down with the mace. "I see, slow him down we need to get to the safe before we deal with any intervention." Bane responds his command triggering operatives he has outside the bank (the ones the set the explosives) to begin shooting at the approaching longshot with small automatic weapons. Bane pulls the employee up to his eye level "Take me to the safety deposit room now" then releases him. The employee quickly straightens out his now ruffled shirt and tie then lead hastily does as Bane commanded. "The rest of you come here" he points to the the hallway leading to the stairs that lead to the undergound safes. "Fall back there after me put hostages between you and the entrance and put you between them and me. this will be an easily defendable position" they do as ordered as Bane is lead into the safety deposit room. Bane pulls out a key and opens a series of boxes. From these he pulls out money and gear. The money he gives to the employee "Here you go Barney make sure everyone get's their payment. and open the money safe and get out of here" Bane grabs the bag of gear, its contents clronie gas bombs, tear gas, a gas mask, ceramic grenades and a container of venom. He heads into the safe and Barney escapse through a back hallway letting in more of Bane's waiting operatives. As Bane's men started to fire on Longshot, the small scar next to his left eye begins to glow until in seems to be filling his eye with white light. With a smile he jumps straight into the air causing the intial hail of gun fire to miss him entirely. As they continue to fire Longshot twists and bends in mid air, throwing his blades as he does. The first two hit their mark perfectly. Slicing through the air and into the trigger hands of both those firing. As he lands on the ground just ahead of the bullets he goes, "You know you guys keep firing at me and I'm going to start taking it personal!" He flips backwards and throws two more blades. These ones hitting straight through the feet of two more assailants causing them a great amount of pain. He started running towards the doors as he threw two more blades this time they lodged themselves into the barrels of the last two gunmen's guns. He leapt through the air towards the glass doors of the bank and threw two more blades, their purpose to break the glass so that when she smashed through it would break with him. Which it did. Landing on his feet he grabbed two more blades and said, "Now then! Let's get dangerous!" It looks like those henchmen are going to run into a bit of bad luck. Too bad. A grapple hook launched from across the scene as Black Cat emerged, kicking one of the henchmen in the back of the head as she moved through. She was still wearing her dress, but with her mask, contacts, gloves and small utility belt. A bit of bad luck spread across the area, as a pant buckle suddenly broke, one henchman tripped over the other, etc. She grabbed one by the collar and scratched across his face, "And don't shoot my man. I take it personally. Go home kiddies before the cops show up." Seeing Henchmen go for a blonde squirt that is good with knives and tv quotes, and some Catwoman knock off brings a smile to Carter's face. "When in Rome," he says in a gruff voice then practically throws himself at a henchmen thanks to the wings and strength bonus. Freeing the mace Carter takes with a anger filled scream that's meant to do damage thanks to strength and precision. "Been sitting idle too long kiddies give me a fight," he screams as the Mace is bound to connect and do some form of damage unless they're wearing some major hardware. Deep down Carter kind of hopes they were just to make the fight last a little longer. Bane puts on the gas mask and installs the fresh container of venom into his device. He gives the grenades and mercury fulminate to the three operatives that come in from the backway. "On my signal blow the entrances then no one goes in or out until I give the signal." They take the explosive and set them in strategic places to ensure that when they go off that the safe is in accessable by anyone but them. Bane then closes the safe door behind him, not locking it just closing it. Bane stands ready with tear gas cans all ready to set off in the room and the venom device pumping the drug into him. Outside the henchmen cointinue to fight off but were quickly dispatched by the arriving heroes. Inside the bank the 5 men Bane walked in with open fire at the entrance upon seeing Longshot arrive. "who's on the hook?" Bane asks, "it looks like Longshot, hawkman and some hot chick with white hair and a thing for leather and fur?" "Ah! muy beuno" Bane sets himself into a fighting stand and waits coiled like a snake waiting to ambush it's prey. Longshot noticed the lack of goons inside the bank, "Um... hello? Battle?" He asked loudly, letting his guard down for a moment. He looked at the panic patrons and said, "Alright everyone as an official representive of the Young Allies. I'm going to ask you all to slowly and calmly exit the building as the superheroes take care of the villains." Longshot was off course greeted with a hail of bullets, "Dang it! Where do these guys get all their guns! I thought New York City had strict gun laws or something." His eye started to glow again as he made his move. Though this was much trickery for him. It was no longer a set of disparate shooters. This time it's five guys all ready for him. He twists and turns, jumps and dives just trying to keep himself ahead of the gunfire. As such, he can't manage much of a counterattack at the moment. The Black Cat slinked away and dodged the oncoming bullets that may have strayed from inside. She wasn't quite in the mood to get shot that day so she would try something a bit more sneaky. A quick survey around and she found a parked school bus nearby. Bingo. She crawled underneath the bus and took out each of the tires with a large claw, and quietly dislodged something important from the engine. Taking to the skies Carter has an idea. Hopefully it would create a distraction. Carter lands at the side of the building then starts to swing at the wall. Brick starts to give away. Carter with the wings can lift a car above his head. Add in the durability of a Nth Metal mace and velocity it's like a small wrecking ball is trying to make a second door into the bank lobby. It will take a little time but hearing the walls rattle, parts of it crack, all the noise should be enough to get some of the henchmen to change their plan. "Be ready kid! Keep your guard up Catwoman Jr!" he's not sure if they're listening but just in case. Bane hears the commotion above him. "What is going on?" "The Hawkman is breaking a wall rather than face us." Bane thinks for less than and instant and replies. "Fall back lead them here." The henchman fall back to a position closer to the safe and are joined by the remaining there. As they do so they sporadically shoot at Longshot and Hawkman. Bane hears the commotion above him. "What is going on?" "The Hawkman is breaking a wall rather than face us." Bane thinks for less than and instant and replies. "Fall back lead them here." The henchman fall back to a position closer to the safe and are joined by the 3 remaining henchmen there. As they do so they sporadically shoot at Longshot and Hawkman. As the shooting becomes less of an immediate issue and more of a sporadic one, Longshot is able to react a bit better. He pulls out two more of his blades and throws them at the minions who are falling back. Managing to hit one in the shoulder and one in the calf, "You evil mastermind person back there! Stop hiding behind your goons and come and face the Longshot of the Young Allies!" Black Cat made her way to the back of the building and snuck in through through one of the broken windows. One of the employees jumped through in order to properly escape. In fact there was chaos all over the building in several floors. As she heard bullets being shot in the lobby, she pulled out a lighter and turned on the sprinkler system in order to obfuscate their view, and any gases being used in the building. She speaks quietly to herself, "Hope that helps love. Now for a bit of payday." Hearing the gunshots damper off Carter goes back to the front. He looks at Longshot, "They're drawing us in but we don't have much of a choice...Gotta hit em' hard kid. They've got the advantage of the terrain so if you're holding an ace up your sleeve, play it." Looking back inside, "I'll provide the distraction." On that note Carter flies in and just stands there looking like open and very green prey. The second he sees their bodies brace for the kickback of a weapon the wings move in front of Carter. Nth metal is a nearly unbreakable substance and his wings are made of it. In other words not only do the wings help him fly but provide a great shield against most earth weapons. Hopefully with the fire concentrated on him the blonde kid would do something. Carter didn't have a clue where Catgirl went. Bane hears the challenge form Longshot and rips his sweatshirt off to reveal his armor vest and now venom soaked musculature. For a moment Bane's venom induced primal impulses threatened to make him move early but he soon came to his senses knowing that soon enough he would taste battle. The henchmen that was hit in the calf falls. The one hit in the shoulder begins firing but erradically because he can't aim through the pain. The 3 of the remaining 6 concentrate fire on Hawkman's wings and the rest fire are whatever targets present themselves. As they do this they begin to slowly walk backwards towards the vault, the gun men switch off between who is firing at Hawkman and who is firing at available targets every half minute or so. Taking Hawkman's advice Longshot went in hard. He jumped over the teller desks that was blocking him from the vault and as he did he grabbed eight blades, four in each hand. He landed on his knees and slide. His eye glowing like a star in it's own right he threw all eight blades. Each one heading to one of the shooters with a design more to distract than to actually injure anyone. If he kept them busy then he planned to show them what it meant to actually be as good as the fighting in the Matrix times one-hundred! Carter would wait until the gunfire stops to make his move. Longshot would have to take down the guards or at least knock them off their guard long enough before he would go in for the strike. Bane grows a little impatient. "enough, it's time". The henchman hear this isn't heir ears as they are hit by the blades distracting them. They oversell the distraction a bit starting to make their way towards the vault and the back hallway Now it was time for Longshot to shine. He ran forward, his eye still shining bright. His heart and motives pure... stop the bad guys. A jump and a flip and he was now behind the guards. He grabbed the last four blades he had and put them between his knuckles. And then the beatdown started. A backwards kick to the first guy, the second one grabbed in a headlock and used for leverage as he wrapped his legs around the neck of the third guard. Then both were on the ground as Longshot flipped them over, landing on his feet. Another kick in the head for the fourth. The fifth tried to shoot him at close range but instead go this arm locked by Longshot's and he flipped over him from a standing position, dragging him to the ground by his own arm. He looked at the next and jumped up wrapping his legs around the guys neck and falling backwards to slam him to the ground as well. "And Cat says watching pro wrestling is for losers! Ha!" Black Cat opens a vent in the roof and sneaks up to another floor mostly untouched by the chaos. A few people a still trying to scurry out of the building but it is mostly empty. She drops down to the investment banker offices and snags some unsigned stocks and bonds, and stashes them into her bag. "They are going to amp up security after this little scheme. Might as well find /some/ profit before helping the boys out." Smiling at Longshot's work Carter rises, "Not bad. Technique is sloppy but it's still effective." His brown eyes scan for where the leader may have scurried off to. A clue, something that doens't look like. The mace could do some damage if the brains, be it man or woman, is hiding away somewhere they shouldn't be in the first place. The henchman are incompacistated by Longshot's flurry of acrobatic action, once they can compose themselves they begin to try to escape. "Come guys let's get out of here. Boss we gotta get out of here now" one of them said looking at the vault as he tried to stand and escape Inside the vault bane smiles as he was telling them to exactly what they just did. "Okay thanks for playing fellas," Longshot said with a laugh, "Now let's see what's behind the big door number one, shall we big guy with wings?" He headed to the closed vault and opened it figuring whoever this 'boss' person was would be right behind it. The Black Cat emptied a few more desks before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading back through the ventilation system. Sadly her new dress would get stained after this. Whoops. Perhaps she could rejoin the "Heroes" or find one flaw in Bane's plan. Bane is standing at the back of the vault ready for battle. He says nothing he waits for the heroes to act, glaring at them through his masks, his muscles slightly twitching in anticaption. Longshot opened the vault up, and the second he saw Bane and reacted to his mask, "Hey look! Someone else saw the 'Who's Next' Trailer too! Hey friend, I just think you should know before me and the Hawk guy here thrash you into next Tuesday. Halloween isn't until October. It's still August." With that Longshot jumped up intending to kick this masked man right in the jaw. Carter smiles at the big guy and rushes low aiming for Bane's knee with the mace. If you want to take a big guy down then you bring him down to your size before tearing them apart. Besides the man looked like something that could go toe to toe with the Hulk. Plus if he's the brains behind this operation that means there's some kind of tacitcal mind behind that mask. A mind like that with a hulking figure is a very dangerous combiantion. Bane ducks under and steps forward out fo Longshot's kick dodging it completely then grab him by the golden locks and shoulder and goes to violently whip the surprisingly light man towards the ground in the path of the oncoming attack from Hawkman that he just sees in time out of his peripheral vision. Longshot is taken completely by surprise by the ferocity of Bane's counterattack. For the size of the man, he moves fast! As Longshot winces in pain at the yanking of his hair but works through it and tucks himself into a ball, hoping whatever he was going to hit wouldn't be enough to break his hollow bones. Black Cat returns back to the floor back with the hero and big bad villain, only to catch Longshot being tossed towards Hawkman's mace. She calls out, "SHOT!" Carter has both hands pulled back but seeing a bouncing Longshot causes one hand to scoop up the blonde haired guy. The motion kills all of Carter's momentum and the stop is a bit jerky, buat at least Longshot is only hurt from the throw and not the mace too. Staring at Bane Carter gives the man a nod, "Ooooh. You're good." Hero Mux - Friday, August 30, 2013, 8:16 PM Bane ducks under and steps forward out fo Longshot's kick dodging it completely then grab him by the golden locks and shoulder and goes to violently whip the surprisingly light man towards the ground in the path of the oncoming attack from Hawkman that he just sees in time out of his peripheral vision. Longshot is taken completely by surprise by the ferocity of Bane's counterattack. For the size of the man, he moves fast! As Longshot winces in pain at the yanking of his hair but works through it and tucks himself into a ball, hoping whatever he was going to hit wouldn't be enough to break his hollow bones. Black Cat returns back to the floor back with the hero and big bad villain, only to catch Longshot being tossed towards Hawkman's mace. She calls out, "SHOT!" Carter has both hands pulled back but seeing a bouncing Longshot causes one hand to scoop up the blonde haired guy. The motion kills all of Carter's momentum and the stop is a bit jerky, buat at least Longshot is only hurt from the throw and not the mace too. Staring at Bane Carter gives the man a nod, "Ooooh. You're good." Bane glares at Hawkman then notices Black cat "I see have drawn a crowd." Bane squares himself towards Hawkman his body language challenging the winged warrior "No matter you can't stop me." Longshot steaded himself back onto his feet, "Okay that was unfair. Counter moves only happen when the good guy is losing, Luchadore! I figured you of all people would realize that." He looked at Hawkman and said, "I think we need a plan of attack, this guy is good." Black Cat busted out her grappling hook and shot it towards Bane, and wrapped the tension around a large beam holding up the building. She looked at the two other men over her shoulder, "I thought you spandex types always had a plan. Get to it!" "On it Junior," Carter said toward Black Cat's snappy command. He shot Longshot a look, "He's a Rudo, kid." A glare was given to Bane and a defiant scream filled the bank. Clearly the challenge was accepted as Carter waited for Bane to make the first move. "C'mon big guy...'fraid of a guy in spandex?" He gestured with his hands and waited for the big guy to make a move. At least if Bane made the first move it would make it so the tactician couldn't have planned for a counter attack. That was an advantage that Carter needed to take down the big guy. Bane was stood there as the grappling hook wrapped itself around his torso pinning his arms down. "Blow it now..." Bane ordered. Moments after the command was spoken the bombs that Bane had order placed around the inside of the bank exploded ruining the structural integridy of the first floor causeing it to cave in. The vault door begins to close in response to the explosion, and automated security feature designed to protect it from attacks and disasters. Longshot reacted a bit differently than was probably expected by anyone here. When the explosives went off he suddenly looked around like he was spooked and then said, "The Spineless one's forces have arrived! We've got to get out of here." Looking at the closing vault door he said, "They've triggered the automated defenses of Arize's base! We're going into lockdown." He rushed to the closing vault door just in time for it to slam shut, "Dammit! Well hopefully Jackson and Quark can get here before the slavers come." He seemed completely oblivious to what was actually happening around him at the moment. Black Cat called out a couple of curse words as the vault landed shut, closing in Bane with Hawkman and Longshot. She tossed the grappling hook aside as it was now useless and stuck. She ran towards the door, focusing on letting out some bad luck and checking the door's defenses. Got to be a way to crack this baby open. Outside are the sounds of people screaming, falling rubble, and police sirens. Smiling as the door closed and seal Carter looked at Bane. "That's more like it," he moved toward Bane swinging wildly. All of the strikes aren't full tilt. He wanted to test the big guy. The tactician had every advantage. They were in his territory, only he knew of his strengths and weaknesses, and there was Longshot someone that sounded like he had his brain rotted out by too many movies and t.v. shows. Longshot was bound to be a distraction or easy picking. The strikes were meant to draw Bane out so Carter could have moved and countered. Whehter it was pulling back the arm, side stepping to go for a knee, anything that could have sent Bane off his game was key. Looking at the masked man Carter smiled, "Don't hold back." And Carter meant it. He did not want Bane to hold back because it was the only way to see how bad the situation really was. Bane calmy dodged the first few flailing mace swings before dropping the tear gas canisters as he stepped behind the arc of an incoming swing and kicked at the back of hawkman's knee. In this motion Bane was stepping go behind Hawkman as he slipped off the grappling hook rope tied around himself and grapped it in hand. Longshot turned around to the two fighting men, "Gog! Magog! Stop the fighting we have a serious issue here!" It seemed Longshot had gone a bit to lay-lay land and was playing out some sort of hallucination of... something. He reached into a small flap just below where he kept his throwing knives and pulled a set of sharp pin-like objects. Closing his hands together with the pins still inside them he spun around and threw them, they had connected into some sort of net shape that he threw at both Hawkman and Bane. His eye wasn't glowing though, his heart was not pure as it was being manipulated by a past he could not remember. Coughing at the tear gas Hawkman wished his body from yesteryear was this one. Despite all of the aches and creeks it made...it was used to tear gas. This body wasn't. In fact this was the first exposure it had to tear gas. All of the sensations burned and helped Bane connect that kick. Not seeing his target but hearing the subtle movements Carter dropped the mace then with his other hand gripped the knife behind his back, spun around and swung at Bane's midsection. It would not have hurt the big guy like the mace, but it would have kept Carter's body unexposed. One of the first rules about grappling was to never allow your back to be exposed. Everything from a rear naked choke to a plethora of moves could have been used against you. Bane seemed like someone that probably knew that. Moving back Carter wanted to create some distance and retrieve the mace. Despite the smoke that hindered sight the coughing gave his position away to the masked man. Bane stomps on the mace's handle "Looking for this?" Bane taunts as he kicks it away from Hawkman's reach. Bane quickly mounted him and attempted to apply the hold he knew as Mata de Leo known the english world as the rear naked choke. Bane quickly sought to wrap his massive arms around the Hawkman's neck and squeeze while trying to roll on his back to make Hawkman take the brunt of the steel net Longshot had thrown. Black Cat let the boys do their thing inside, while she did her thing. Timing was the issue at this point. Her boy toy might be being beaten to a pulp inside, and the fuzz quickly approaching. And unregistereds? Will get arrested just as well. The lock outside of the vault (which based on the level of the bank, likely was changed every week). She placed her hands over the lock, and shorted it out. Black Cat then turned the wheel and opened, throwing a flashbang inside (she always keeps one on her, next to her lipstick. Pink of course). Carter turned his body on instinct. If Bane was going to sync down he would get a side headlock instead. Plus with Bane trying to lock around Carter it would have exposed a perfectly good torso because Carter wasn't going to fight the hold. Hell, he wasnted it to come he just wasn't going to expose his neck. Despite any pain Carter began to go for kidney shots on the closest side. Each swing was hard and deliberate. Being built like a truck told Carter hitting Bane in the face, a hard bony surface, was probably a bad thing so the soft squishy kidneys were the best bet. Bane grips on to Hawkman's head as tight as he can with a single arm and grabs a hold of the strap on Hawkman;s should and begins to pull as hard as he can. While he does this he swings with his knee as had as he can at Carter's solar plexus. Longshot was still in whatever fantasy world of memories he was reliving. The net wrapped around the close quarter fighters of Bane and Hawkman just as the flash bang that Black Cat threw went off. Longshot was looking pretty much right in it's direction and collapsed to his knees holding his ears and closing his eyes as tightly as possible, crying out in pain. Thankfully though the memory flashback was over now. Hard to worry about lost memories when your brain can't form a coherent thought. Feeling the straps getting pulled at caused fear to run through Carter. He breath hard and frantically kicked, grasped and did what he could. After a while he hears a little clang. Smiling Carter moves something up then grabbed the knife he had earlier. The grapple caused it to hit the ground and Bane only kicked aside the mace. When and if he is able to grab the knife Carter tried to stab into Bane's arms. Anything that could have caused the big guy's grip to give up. When the Flashbang went off Carter was blinded but he didn't care. The big arms were still felt and as long as he didn't stab himself. Bane flinches and recoils his head away from the blast, wincing from the hawkman's stabbing. The shooting pain from being stabbed triggers Bane's fight or flight response and memories from prison. suddenly Bane is focused and fighting demon. Bane grabs the hand stabbing at him and grips it with all his venom enhanced strength and begins to twist the wrist away from hawkman. As he does this Bane goes to roll Carter on to his back, letting the headlock go in favor of gripping his throat with his hand attempting to rain falling knee strikes on Carter's solar plexus and groin. Longshot started to recover from the flashbang grenade. He looked at situation before him, Bane on top of Hawkman trying to flip him over. The memories he was trying to remember and relive were now gone. Instead... it was time for a longshot move. He jumped onto Bane's back, his eye glowing as the Luck force gave him just that extra umph that if Bane managed to flip Hawkman over, he wasn't going to be under the two heavyweights. And then: Longshot opened his mind to Bane. His psychometric ability reaching into Bane's past, present and future looking for some sort of weakness that could be used against him. Anything that could be used against him. Black Cat stepped into the vault and literally grabbed Longshot off of Bane (since he was so light, it was super easy), "Shot, hun some of us have a record. Not in the mood to see you get smashed to bits either." She looked to Bane and winked, "Just so ya know. The bus is wrecked. Might want to start a new escape plan." As she leaves she trips out of the vault. Black Cat and Longshot's powers against each other always cause a backlash. A slew of very unsavory words come out of her mouth. Crying out in pain Carter is desperate. Once the weight of Longshot leaves thanks to Black Cat Carter just flies toward the wall. Yes it will tear his arm more, do more damage but if he can fling Bane toward a vault wall away from the door. The move was nothing more tahn just wanting to hurt Bane so then Carter could swoop in for a second attack after the wall pained him. Moments of Bane's distant and recent past flash before Longshot. Images of Bane's childhood and adolescence spent fighting in prison. Stabbing a man with a hidden shiv at age 8, Fighting off a group of would be rapists at age 12, violently beating the "king of the yard" to a lifeless pulp at age 16. Images too of the the torturous venom experiments, being injected with it, nearly dying, growing stronger losing his mind and rampaging through cangrejo bay. Then images of making the the venom device, A worn IV device pumping a steady stream of venom into Bane's blood stream, and lastly Bane refilling the device just minutes ago in the vault. Bane is flung into the wall, he yells out in pain at the impact. but then goes to his wrist and appears to turn a dial. Bane suddenly roars in primal rage as he jumps to his feet and prepared to fight once more! Longshot was knocked over just like Black Cat. Good Luck Bad Luck = No Luck. It was the curse of their relationship. One of them had to do one task, the other had to do the other or they would clash... sometimes literally, like just a moment ago. He looked at Black Cat and without his eye flashing he threw her two of his blades. "I know him now. Bane. Bane. He... he's... hit the tubes... it's his strength. Hit the left ones," He grabbed his other two blades he had and said, "I'll hit the right, I'm all good luck, you make it bad okay! Different goals though!" Longshot jumped in the air because that's how he was and threw both his blades. His left eye now glowing bright, his motives were pure. In his mind Bane needed his held and he needed those drugs out of his system now! Black Cat's objectives were never pure. But she was a determined woman. And if he said hit the left tubes, she would hit them. With her own marksmanship she tossed the blades towards his left tube. A smile came to Carter's face as a weakness was blurted out. Pain surged through his body and his breath was heavy and labored from his injuries, but he was smiling. Grabbing his mace Carter tossed it toward Bane's mid section. The plan was simple: Catwoman Jr. and Blond Boy were to hit the tubes with their blades. Carter was going to use the impact of the mace to hopefully pin Bane against the wall or at least keep him from dodging the blades. Whether it worked was another thing... Bane takes the mace strike to the gut and has the air momentarily has the air knocked out of him but is still in a blid venom fueled adrenaline rage. Bane doesn't notice the tubes on his venom device being cut as he grabs Hawkman by the arm as is being pinned to the wall and pulls him in to the hardest punch he can throw, starting Bane off on a furious flurry of brutal punches. Longshot reached for more blades and said, "Well that's all of my ranged attacks." He looked at Black Cat, "He's called Bane... he's... more complicated than either of us. We need to help the guy with wings who looks like that World War 2 guy though. Then we'll make our escape, deal?" He grimaced and said, "You were casing the place out weren't you! You brought me here cause you wanted to rob it!" Black Cat rolled her eyes, "NO. Yes. Yes I was, but it would be much more subtle and tasteful." She focused on letting out some bad luck into the vault. The trouble with her power is it is all variables, so who ever isn't her. It's bad luck. She slinked out of the vault and grabbed her discarded bag, "Good luck boys." Breathing hard Carter took each shot. His body continued to ache. He grabbed the mace but used it more as a crouch. As the strikes continued Carter suddenly used the mace to block a shot. The intent was not only block the strike but the combination of strength and his mace was meant to dislocate the big guy's elbow or at least cause it some harm. Just to show defiance blood was spat at Bane's face. Bane is shocked by the sudden pain in his are and is suddenly made aware that his venom dosage as been cut off. Panic runs through his mind for a moment. The blood spat in his face makes him act with his good arm Bane grabs a chlorine bomb and whips it at hawkman, then grabs another and whips it towards Longshot and Black cat. breathing heavily now Bane calls out "Get me out, NOW!" as he goes to leave the vault. As the bomb hit the ground he said, "Cat, Time to go! But only I'm going okay!?" He leapt toward the Hawkman and said, "Okay Birdman! Let's get you to solar energy right!?" He wrapped his arms around Hawkman and said, "Just trust me, I'm the luckiest man alive. I promise! Even David Bowie isn't as lucky as me. And he had a compilation album as a best seller!" He used his own momentum to pull the large man out of the vault with him. As they got out he yelled, "Cat, close the vault again! He'll get out but we can get away." Outside the vault there were sirens arriving. "This is the Metropolis Police Department Drop your weapons and come out quietly." a megaphone said. After Longshot and Hawkman leave Black Cat moves the vault, just before the vault closes and the other men are just out of earshot she whispers, "My turf. Stick to Gotham, you'll fit in." The vault is closed mostly. Not all the way. Slipping out of the way for the bomb he hurried out the bank door. Any trace evidence left behind, like blood, could have been bad. Hopefully whatever was in the tubes got on his blood, because there was probably some left behind, and would mess up police reports. He moved out of the bank hurried with the blond haired kid..."You're not so bad," he said in a pained voice. Flying out of the bank he rushed out trying to create a distraction and just to get out. Finding out where a place would stitch him up was going to be key. Bane pushes the Vault door open and as quickly as his injured body will let him escapes out the back service entrance that his men had used to get in before. Bane moves into the streets behind the bank where moments later he is picked up by an old looking grey honda accord. The driver is a middle eastern man whom asks "How did the plan go?". Bane rips off the gas mask he had been wearing over his normal mask. "It was informative, and encouraging. But adjustments and improvements must be made." Bane said looking at his now broken venom device. In the coming days as police sifted through the wreckage and the damage at the bank they find that nothing was stolen from the bank save for some stocks and bonds. Category:Log